In The End
by Syd4Sark4eva
Summary: Syd agrees to work with Sark. Bit of an AU. SS of course. Updated. Jack recieves a visit from his daughter and Sloane and Nadia get a shock. Updated!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or any of the characters (sadly). J.J.Abrams and Bad Robot etc own all of the characters.

A/N: Ok, this is only my second Alias fic so, be nice. This fic is set after S3E22 (season three finale).Also, of course Sark has escaped from CIA custody and of course wants to annoy Sydney. Syd, however is not in the mood for his games after she learns of her father's betrayal (I'm not sure who else was involved but I'm going to say Dixon, Vaughn and Marshall knew (yes I know that is completely insane but, hey it's my world!) Now, I can't really call it an A/U because it really might happen (in my imagination!). Ok, I'm going to stop rambling now and get on with the story.

It was still early, only 10:30, but Sydney was tired. After coming back from Wittenberg yesterday, she had gone straight home, packed a bag and gone to a four star Hotel in the centre of Los Angeles. Where better to hide than under your enemy's feet? And that's who they were now. Her enemy. Dixon had known. That was a sting in the tail. She had pretty much forgiven him for knowing where she was during her missing two years and not telling her but this was just too much. Marshall as well. That was just unbelievable. Nevertheless, the worst betrayal (not counting her father's of course), was Vaughn's. Apparently, he knew as well. However, as it was Lauren who told Sydney about the box, she could only assume that they were in it together. Not exactly something she wanted to be thinking, but hey, what else could she do? _Let's make a list_ she thought. Make a list of all the people who had ever betrayed her or shattered her beliefs. _Hmmmmm_ she thought. After ten minutes, the list was this:

Jack (Jonathan) Bristow,

Irina Derevko,

Katya Derevko,

Michael Vaughn,

Arvin Sloane,

Marcus Dixon,

Marshall Finkman,

Noah Hicks,

Lauren Reed,

Allison Doren...the list went on.

She couldn't decide whether to put Sark on the list or not. It was ironic actually, the one person she could count on to be unpredictable and a cocky bastard was the one person who had never really made anything personal. It was all business for him. He simply wanted what was coming to him, what he deserved. He wasn't interested in what she thought or felt. Not interested in what _anyone_ thought or felt. That was what made him strong. What made him stronger then her. He knew that eventually everyone will betray you. He had made himself cool, calm, and unfeeling and because of that, he knew what to expect from everyone. That was the reason he always won their fights. That was why he didn't care about physical torture until he knew that his tormentor was ready to go to the limits. That was the reason he gave Lauren up to Vaughn. Because he didn't care. _I should be like that_ she thought. _I should be calm and cool and never lose a fight_ she realised.

Suddenly she stopped. She didn't move, didn't dare breathe. _Sometimes it's good to have creaking floorboards outside your hotel room_ she thought with a smirk. The creaking was only light thought, so we were either looking for a very light person or some one who treads lightly in case of creaking floorboards. In other words, an agent who is trying to sneak up on someone.

She quietly switched out her bedside lamp, _good thing I opted not to have the "clapping lights"_ she thought, lay down completely and slowly reached for the Glock underneath her pillow._ Any agent that thinks they can sneak up on me an not have to deal with the consequences is quite the idiot_ she thought with sudden clarity

No matter who was behind the door, they were probably someone she didn't want to see. Nevertheless, she didn't think the CIA had found her yet.

The door opened slowly, and she could see blonde locks illuminated by the light in the hallway. Before she could even register her shock he switched on the lights and had his gun trained on her.

"Sydney, good. I've searched many hotels to find you." He says with the slightly wiser British accent.

"And why the hell are you looking for me?" she demands irately. "The CIA and everything that went with my old life is now gone. Erased. I don't care anymore, Sark. That part of my life is _over_!" she screams wrathfully.

"I'm fully aware of that, Miss Bristow, but you are still the Chosen One. You cannot escape your life just because your sainted Boy Scout and your father and everyone else who you thought loved you betrayed you. Running away from them won't make the pain they caused go away." he tries to rationalise with her.

"Oh, yes and I'm sure you know exactly how I feel do you?!? Well, let me tell you something Sark, you don't have a damn clue how I feel!! You do not know what it feels like to think you know someone, and to think that you can trust them with your life. To think that if you ever need help that they'll be there to help you. Then to find out that they were the ones who put you in that position in the first place and to know that your whole world has been torn apart. I suppose you know exactly how that feels do you?" she asked sceptically."

"No, I don't. But that doesn't mean I don't know how you feel at the moment." He said, still able to maintain control over his anger. It was ironic, in a way. The one time he came here to help, not hurt her and he had upset her more than ever.

"Oh, really? And how, exactly do I feel, Sark?" She demanded, still with the energy to be angry.

"You feel like everything you've ever believed in was a lie, and that there's no point living anymore as you have nothing to live for. Am I right?" He asked without the usual smirk of condescension.

"So what if you are? It still doesn't change a thing between us, or my decision." She said with simplicity.

"Who said anything about changing things between us? Although I still think we'd make an excellent duo and you should come and work with me." With that comment, the cocky smirk came back. She saw only a flicker of it, but she saw it. He then holstered his gun, no longer seeing her as a threat.

She was about to turn down his offer without thinking about it, but something stopped her. Some deep need for revenge that lay buried deep inside her core, her soul.

"And I suppose if we were partners we'd also be lovers too, right?" she asked, sounding slightly amused.

"It's up to you how far our relationship goes, but I'd be lying if I said the chance of having you in my bed didn't entice me." He said with the smirk now firmly back in it's rightful place. "So, what's it going to be?" he asked with a light smile.

"Ok, Sark. I'll work with you. On one condition." She stated calmly.

"And what's your condition?" he asks curiously.

"The first chance we get to do serious damage to the CIA, we take it." She looks at him with a question in her eyes.

He smiles, and she knows she'll get her revenge. She returns the smile, and he, with a look that says 'This is going to be fun' stands up. Not wanting to give him the advantage of height, she does the same.

With his eyes clearly roaming up and down her body she says

"Yes, it is" and kisses him.

The kiss is passionate, full of anger and unbearable lust. He immediately reaches behind her and holds her at the small of her back to keep her in place. She couldn't move even if she'd wanted to. And she didn't. She reached up behind his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. As she opened her mouth to speak, as he didn't want her to stop or spoil this moment, he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. Strangely, she didn't resist, but met fire with fire and explored his own mouth with her tongue. Eventually, they pulled back.

"I was going to have you move to a different hotel, but I think it might better suit my purpose if you come with me" he said with a devilish smile. "Pack your bags" he said.

"I'm enjoying this partnership already" she said with a scheming smile.

"I must say, your disguise, it addresses a certain proclivity of mine." Sorry, just had to add that onto the end. Does anyone recognise the quote? Any Sark lovers should!

Ok, plz RR! I REALLY want to know what you think. Also, does anyone know who that quote came from? Who it was to? What it was about? Plz, plz, plz RR. Come on, all you have to do is click on that little button and write a few words. Its worth it to make me happy. Plz????? RR plz!


	2. Just visiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Alias yadda yadda yadda, all characters belong to J.J. blah blah blah.  
A/N: well, cuteball89 im doing the next chapter for you.  
Also, does anyone know when Sark tried to kiss Sydney????????? Well, thanx for readin an plz review. All u hav to do is click on that little button and write a few words.Its worth it to make me happy! Sorry, but i wont be able to update till the 22nd of Aug cos im goin on hol in about 20 hrs. But, review anyway! Well, here's da story.  
oh, Lauren thanx 4 gettin da quote right an yeh it is gr8! I love Sark...sigh  
  
She was beautiful. And she was good. That made her dangerous. Whether the danger was to him or not he hadn't decided yet, but it was obviously to someone. He would like to think it was to the CIA, but without knowing just exactly how deep their betrayal had run, he didn't know exactly how pissed off she was.The fact that she had come to him signalled how angry she was, but he hadn't dared ask her what she had found, for he feared the answer too much.  
He watched in awe as she strapped the gun to her thigh. She didn't notice, and if she did, she never mentioned anything. He'd stopped baiting her with story's of her mother a very long time ago, but now he didn't speak of her at all. He still thought about her. Her affect on him, his life, on Sydney and everything else. He still remembered everything she had taught him over the years, plus his own knowledge and experiences.  
With a start he realised he had been staring at Sydney for the last 15 minutes and she was looking at him like he was a complete lunatic.  
"I think it's time we went and paid a little visit to my father" she said with a malicious smile.  
"I think you're right love" he said, the usual smirk in place.  
As they entered her father's home, she was surprised by the amount of pictures of her when she was young;she always thought her father hated her then.  
"Amazing..."he whispered, also shocked.  
As her father entered the room he was struck by a roundhouse kick to the face from Sark. He out up a good fight but in the end he lost, as they knew he would. He was only a pawn after all.  
"Someone will discoverhis body eventually" she said as they dumped it into a dumpster behind Joey's Pizza.  
"Yes, but there's no evidence that it was us who killed him is there, Sydney?" he asked slowly, as if explaining to a child.  
Her, taking no offense, as usual simply gave a seductive smile and began to clean the knife she had used to take her own father's life. With a smile and a kiss, she was led back to the vehicle that was Sark's car for the moment anyway).  
  
Ok, im really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry this chapter is so short. i WILL update with a long, action filled chapta soon, i promis. oh, an plz RR. Thanx Sarz 


	3. A strange turn of events

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, if I did why would i put it on ?

Also, Sloane didn't go trekking round the world with Nadia; she's at a safe house with him and has written out the Rambaldi equation so they can find it together.

All together now...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N: ok, cuteball89, as i promised, this chapta is for you and thankyou to everyone who reviewed.

Also, cuteball89, Cruzstar, Ren201 and VaughnSydney, you guys are SO boosting my ego with ur reviews, I'm glad you like it. And thanks 4 reviewing.

This was written differently then I closed it down and because of my stupid touchpad, i clicked the wrong button when it asked me to save, so i had to rewrite. Otherwise this wud have been up sooner. Sorry.

She didn't cry. Didn't care, really. It was not only shocking, it was not Sydney. She wasn't Sydney anymore though, was she? She hadn't been Sydney in a long time. Not since she learned that her one true love besides Danny had gone and gotten married in the two years she was missing. Michael Vaughn. They had never been a good match. She was too good for him, always had been, and always would be.

She was sitting in the chair, just staring into the flames of the large fireplace. She had requested an open flame one, much like the one in her old apartment before it got burned down. She wasn't crying now, didn't even seem to be upset. That was the thing with Sydney though, you could tell when she was angry or afraid, but she'd always been able to hide pain. Even from him. Her dark hair was tied into a french plait and the loose strands that had come free were tucked behind her ear, as expected. She wasn't doing anything. Just sipping her tea (very soothing when you live on coffee and cola), but she was beautiful. No makeup, ordinary jogging bottoms and a grey t-shirt but she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. In that moment he felt very close to the emotions he tried to shut off access to: Love, hate and fear. The three things that would get you killed in this business. If you love someone, you will do anything for them, and that is not always a good thing. If you hate someone, you let your feelings get in the way and you lose the fight. The same with fear. That's why it was only rarely that he lost a fight, because he shut off his emotions. Partly out of necessity. Partly because he was sick of pain, fear and anger controlling him. Coming back to his senses just in time, he realised what she was probably thinking about: Phase two. Phase one was killing her father, and that was complete. Now they were onto Phase two. Killing Arvin Sloane. She had been waiting for his death for five years, ever since he killed her Fiancee Danny. She had tried the CIA and five years later he was still alive. Not their fault of course, but four and a half years was still far too long to kill one man. She was going to do it herself. Some might call it revenge. But he would call it justice.

She had made a list, a list she had told him about. A list with all the names of the people that had betrayed her. A lot of them were dead, but the ones who were alive would now pay the price. She would have gone after her mother next, but she wasn't that clear on her mother's part in this fiasco, if any. And with her mother in hiding (or, if indeed even alive) there was no way of finding out until her mother realised what she (or what _someone_) was doing. Because, of course, there was no evidence that it was them. As far as anyone knew, Sydney had gone AWOL and he had gone into hiding. As it was, Arvin Sloane had less than 24 hours to live. But he wasn't sure what his death would mean to Sydney. She had dreamed about this for five years (supposedly) and now she was finally getting it, thanks to him. Would that change anything? Her opinion of him? Her attitude towards him? He didn't know.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, attempting to find out.

"What do you think?" was her snappy comeback.

"I suppose that was a stupid question-" he was cut off before he could finish

"Nah, you don't think? God Sark you're the one that came up with this plan of revenge for me, telling me that I'm the one killing them! What do you think I'm gonna think about?" she asked, the anger evident in her voice and on her face.

"Actually, Sydney, I believe it was your idea to do damage to the CIA, I was quite content just to complete the Rambaldi mystery, and I would be quite happy with killing them myself, I just thought as he murdered your fiancé, you might want to be the one to take him out. I'm sorry if I offended you." he stated quietly, and the calmness of his voice shocked her into silence.

After a minute, she replied with "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of those things. I'm just tired and angry with my dad, even if he is dead, it doesn't change what he did" she said, with a look of regret.

"It's quite alright Sydney. I've had worse believe me. Be glad Allison is dead, because a physical fight with her is bad, a verbal fight with her is much, much worse." he said with the smirk in place. He was good though. He even got her to smile for the first time since she had come here.

Hours later she was in bed asleep. He sat there watching over her, making sure nothing happened to her. Eventually he dozed off, and slept till 8:39 when she woke him up. She was wearing her running clothes, heed obviously just come back. As she changed, he went in the shower and got dressed, ready for phase two.

As they entered the safe house, she was prepared for the kill, that much was obvious. The way she moved; swift and sharp. As if she was in control. And she was. The look of ice in her eyes said that she wanted what she deserved and she would get it, no matter the price. It was a look that he had prided himself on, for perfecting it years ago. By then he had experienced more pain than her though, so it was understandable that she had only recently become cold and aloof. Become, like him, actually.

"Which way now?" she asked. The mask slipped for a second and he saw the fragile, frail woman beneath the surface. But then the look was gone, replaced with a frosty, arctic mask, and he wasn't sure that he'd truly seen it.

"Up ahead and the third on the right" he said, thinking back to the blueprints he'd memorised the night before. As they each took a side of the door, she counted down with her fingers. _Three, Two, One!_ They burst into the room, their guns at the ready. They took down the security detail easily enough, but Sloane the humanitarian. The caring _father_, used his daughter as a shield.

"Let her go!" Sydney said, conviction plain in her voice.

"Sydney, Sydney, Sydney. I knew you would come. You took out your father and even though there was no physical evidence it was you, the irony of Joey's Pizza was unadorned. And as much as I deserve to die, it will not be at your hands." And with that he moved backwards, and kept going until he reached a wire that ran the length of the room and was out in the open. A fail safe.

"We helped set each other free Sydney but I know you wont rest until I'm dead. How unfortunate that your sister should also be caught in the crossfire."

With that, he took his final step. But before the charge of C4 he had designed to activate when the wire moved detonated, he caught a glimpse of fear, shock and sorrow on Nadia's face, while on Sydney's there was nothing. No remorse, no guilt, no remorse. She either didn't care, or was too shocked to reply. As the charge detonated, he had just enough time to lunge to her and pull her down behind the couch. He could feel the heat on his back as the flames flew across the top of the sofa, and the settee was moved backwards, towards them, but he stopped it with his hand.

As they got up from behind the sofa, they were met with destruction. There wasn't another word for it. Destruction. Pure and simple. The window behind the charred, burnt bodies of Nadia Santos and Arvin Sloane was completely blown out. Probably from the force of the blast. Sydney was silent, cold. She was just standing there. There wasn't any emotion on her face, but he could see she was shocked, guilty and angry.

"Come on, we have to leave" he said as gently as he could.

"Of course." She replied sternly.

As they left the building, they detonated the charge of C4 they had placed, to destroy any evidence they had been there, and any remnants of Arvin Sloane and Nadia Santos.

Well what du u think? Plz RR. Thanks! Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything, I'm new at this.


End file.
